When I Found You
by aicchan
Summary: Segala yang ada pada diri mereka, tidak pernah meminta lebih dari apa yang mereka terima. ItaNaru. read en revew pliiizzzz XD


**When I Found You**

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi

Pairing : Itachi x Naruto

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Semua yang ada dalam diri mereka….

Tidak pernah meminta lebih dari apa yang mereka terima…."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"ITACHII SAAAAAN!!!!"

Lelaki berambut hitam panjang itu menoleh saat namanya dipanggil begitu lantang. Dia tersenyum saat mengetahui siapa yang sedang berlari dengan begitu kencangnya,

"Kau sudah kembali, Naruto?"

Pemuda lain berambut pirang dan bermata biru secerah langit itu tersenyum lebar, "maaf lama—habis di kota banyak hal menarik sih."

Itachi tetap tersenyum, "kau beli kincir angin?" dia memandang kincir kertas di tangan Naruto, "seperti anak-anak saja."

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!!" kata Naruto, "Kii Chan mana?"

Itachi tersenyum geli, "Kisame sedang 'berburu', kau tahu sendiri kalau dia tidak tenang kalau cuma diam."

Naruto nyengir, "setelah ini kita kemana?" tanyanya.

"Entahlah—selama belum ada perintah—mungkin kita tetap di sini untuk sementara," Itachi mengajak Naruto untuk duduk di bawah pohon tempat mereka berada. Angin bertiup lumayan kencang senja itu.

Naruto duduk bersandar di lengan Itachi, "Kii Chan lamaaa—aku lapaaaar!!!" keluhnya.

"Kenapa tadi tidak beli makan di kota?"

Naruto menggeleng, "makan sendirian itu enggak enak," dia memandangi kincir kertas yang berputar cepat tertiup angin.

Itachi merangkul pundak Naruto dan merapatkannya pada dirinya sendiri. 3 tahun sudah dia bersamanya. Sampai sekarang dia masih teringat saat pertama bertemu dengan Naruto. Seorang anak laki-laki yang terlunta dengan luka disekujur tubuhnya. Berjalan selayak tubuh tak berjiwa dan hanya menggumamkan kata 'aku tidak mau pulang', dan Itachi tahu—dirinya ada untuk menjaga sosok yang kini ada dalam pelukannya itu.

Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya untuk memandang Itachi, dan dia tersenyum saat Itachi mencium lembut bibirnya.

"Kau mau apa untuk makan malam nanti?" tanya Itachi pelan.

"Apa saja aku mau," Naruto menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Itachi, "tapi kalau Kii Chan gak pulang juga, kita tinggal saja yaaa.. perutku keroncongan nih."

"Terserah saja," ujar Itachi singkat.

Tak begitu lama mereka menunggu, akhirnya orang yang ditunggu sudah datang. Laki-laki bermuka mirip ikan hiu itu menghampiri Itachi dan Naruto.

"Bagaimana harimu?" tanya Itachi.

Kisame menyeringai, "lumayan untuk menghilangkan stress," katanya dengan nada berbahaya. Lalu dia melirik Naruto, "dia tidur?"

"Ya—menunggumu dari tadi," Itachi tersenyum melihat Naruto yang pulas bersandarnya, "Naruto—ayo bangun!!" Itachi menepuk pipi Naruto sekali.

Naruto bereaksi, dia pun membuka matanya dengan malas, "nngg—Kii Chan udah pulang?" dia menguap lebar, "makaaaan…. Aku lapaaar…"

"Bocah iniiii!!!!" Kisame menarik kedua pipi Naruto dengan gemas separuh jengkel, "baru bangun sudah lapar."

"Uuuuunnn!!! Lepaaaas!!" Naruto membebaskan diri dari Kisame, pipinya langsung berubah merah, "sakit tahu, Kii Chan jelek!!!!"

Kisame tertawa senang.

Lalu Itachi berdiri, "ayo—kita makan," katanya sambil membantu Naruto berdiri.

Masih sambil menggosok mata dengan punggung tangannya, Naruto berjalan mengikuti Itachi……….

Purnama berjaya di langit. Bintang-bintang pun seolah malu untuk memamerkan cahaya redup mereka diantara pedar keperakan sang raja malam itu. Kelompok 3 orang itu pun memutuskan untuk bermalam di kota mereka singgahi sejak pagi tadi. Namun Kisame lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan malam di luar dan bersenang-senang menurut caranya sendiri….

Naruto duduk di sisi jendela yang rendah dan mengeluarkan kincir kertasnya. Angin malam yang berhembus memutar lipatan kincir itu, Naruto tersenyum melihatnya.

"Jangan membuka jendela terlalu lebar—kau bisa sakit nanti," Itachi mendekati bocah pirang itu dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Udaranya sejuk kok—aku tidak akan sakit," kata Naruto seraya menyandarkan punggungnya di dada Itachi.

Perlahan Itachi melepaskan kincir kertas itu dari tangan Naruto, dan sekali lagi dia mencium bibir Naruto, "kau ini memang tidak pernah mendengarkan kata-kata orang ya?!" Itachi tersenyum dan mengusap pipi Naruto.

"Memang kenapa? Itachi San mau menghukumku?" Naruto berbalik menghadap Itachi dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher pria itu.

"Kau ini memang anak yang sangat nakal sekali," Itachi tersenyum dan kembali mencium bibir Naruto—lembut—tapi begitu menuntut.

Naruto memejamkan matanya, menikmati semua yang diberikan Itachi padanya. Naruto tidak peduli pada apapun lagi…. Bahkan fakta kalau Itachi adalah salah satu anggota dari kelompok yang mengincar orang-orang seperti dirinya. Bagi Naruto—apapun akan dia berikan untuk Itachi… termasuk nyawanya.

Naruto membuka matanya saat merasa helai rambut Itachi yang halus menyentuh wajahnya. Dia membalas senyuman Itachi. Senyum yang sangat dia sukai….

"Itachi San…."

"Shh…" Itachi meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Naruto, "jangan bicara—"

Naruto menurut dan membiarkan jiwa dan raganya terperangkap dalam pesona kekasihnya. Tidak ada kata yang mampu Naruto ucapkan dan dia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya…. Melepaskan dahaga hatinya pada keberadaan satu-satunya orang yang bersedia ada disisinya—bersedia mencintainya…..

#

Itachi terbangun saat suara kicauan burung menyusup masuk ke gendang telinganya. Perlahan dia duduk dan meraih pakaiannya. Rambut hitam panjangnya tergerai pasrah menyusuri leher hingga pundaknya. Dia tersenyum saat melihat Naruto masih tidur dengan pulasnya bergelung dalam selimut yang hangat.

"Hei—ayo bangun! Sudah pagi!!" Itachi membangunkan Naruto yang langsung protes.

"5 menit lagiii…." Erangnya malas.

"Kisame pasti sudah menunggu. Kita harus pergi sekarang."

Akhirnya Naruto pun bangun, "aku masih ngantuk," keluhnya, "memang kalian harus kembali ke markas?"

Itachi mengangguk, "kalau kami jarang kesana, Pein bisa curiga, dan itu berbahaya untukmu."

Naruto memandang bola mata Itachi yang sekelam malam itu, wajah pemuda dewasa itu tampak sedikit lelah…. Dan Naruto sangat mengerti apa masalah Itachi, "baiklah," dia pun berpakaian lagi.

Kota itu baru saja terbangun saat mereka bertiga beranjak pergi dan masuk kembali dalam rimbunnya hutan yang selama ini menjadi pelindung malam mereka. Setelah menemukan tempat yang lumayan aman, Itachi dan Kisame pun duduk bersila di bawah sebatang pohon besar. Naruto sudah tahu kalau saat ini mereka sedang berkomunikasi dengan pemimpin kelompok Akatsuki, meski Naruto tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya. Raga mereka tetap ada—tapi entah bagaimana jiwa mereka bisa sampai ke markas rahasia Akatsuki itu.

Sambil menunggu, Naruto memutuskan untuk memancing di sungai sekalian mencari bahan makan siang nanti. Seraya menanti ikan terjerat kail sederhana yang dia buat, Naruto melamun. Melamunkan apa yang terjadi selama ini….

3 tahun yang lalu—saat dia masih berumur 12 tahun, dia memilih untuk pergi dari Konoha. Pergi dari rumah yang tidak pernah menerimanya. Dia sudah lelah— berpura-pura kuat didepan semua orang. Dia lelah untuk selalu tersenyum. Dia lelah—-untuk selalu dibenci….

Lamunannya terusik saat mata kailnya tertarik. Dengan sigap Naruto mengangkat pancingannya dan berhasil mendapatkan ikan yang lumayan besar. Lalu dia memasang umpan baru pada kailnya dan memancing lagi. Dia melanjutkan lamunan yang terpotong tadi.

Dia teringat…. Tentang orang-orang di Konoha. Hanya sedikit dari mereka yang bersedia menerima dirinya apa adanya, dan Naruto—tidak pernah memberi apapun pada mereka selain kesulitan semata. Iruka Sensei, Chuunin yang sudah dia anggap selayak ayah, sering mendapat perlakuan dingin dari sesama rekannya karena begitu sayang pada Naruto. Lalu Sandaime Hokage, pemimpin desa Konoha yang sangat dihormati dan disayangi Naruto… namun sosok lembut dan hangat itu kini telah pergi untuk selamanya….

Lalu dia juga teringat pada teman-temannya. Tim 7 yang hanya dia kenal tidak lebih dari 8 bulan. Kakashi Sensei…. Jonin yang aneh—tapi Naruto suka padanya karena dia berbeda dengan orang dewasa lain. Lalu Sakura, gadis manis yang dulu Naruto sukai. Dan Sasuke…. Adik kandung Itachi yang Naruto anggap sebagai rival. Naruto suka dengan mereka—tapi Naruto tidak mau lagi membuat siapapun terluka…. Karena itu…. Dia memutuskan untuk pergi.

Naruto memeluk kedua lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah basah oleh airmata. Dia sama sekali tidak merasa kalau Itachi dan Kisame sudah kembali. Mereka berdua berdiri perlahan, Kisame memberi isyarat supaya Itachi menghampiri Naruto.

Itachi mengangguk dan dia pun berjalan perlahan menghampiri Naruto. Berusaha tidak mengejutkan, Itachi menyentuh pundak Naruto.

Merasakan sentuhan itu, Naruto buru-buru menghapus airmatanya, "—kalian sudah kembali?!" suaranya terdengar parau, "a—aku tadi mancing, tapi baru dapat 1," Naruto berusaha bersikap wajar.

Tapi Itachi tahu apa yang dipikirkan pemuda belia itu. Dia pun mengusap pipi Naruto yang masih basah, "kalau lelah istirahat saja," katanya.

Naruto menggeleng, "enggak kok!! Itachi San aja yang istirahat!" kata Naruto cepat.

Itachi memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, "baiklah—aku memang sedikit lelah," katanya.

Naruto ikut tersenyum, "lho—Kii Chan mana?"

Itachi berbalik, rupanya Kisame sudah pergi, "seperti biasalah, tidak usah tanya lagi," Itachi lalu duduk di samping Naruto dan bersandar di sebuah batu yang lumayan besar, "aku tidur sebentar. 15 menit lagi bangunkan aku!"

Naruto mengangguk, dia pun membiarkan Itachi tidur. Naruto lalu mencuci mukanya dengan air sungai yang jernih itu. Malu rasanya—padahal dia tidak ingin membuat Itachi khawatir padanya.

Seperti yang sudah diminta Itachi, Naruto membangunkannya 15 menit kemudian. Saat itu Naruto sudah selesai memancing karena dia sudah mendapat cukup banyak ikan.

"Yakin ga mau tidur lagi?"

Itachi mengangguk seraya melepaskan jubah hitam bermotif awan merah yang dia kenakan, "sudah cukup istirahtnya," lalu dia memandang Naruto, "aku—dan Kisame sudah mengatakan pada Pein kalau saat ini kami memilikimu sebagai anggota tambahan," ujar Itachi pelan, "dan sepertinya Pein tidak keberatan. Lagipula belum ada yang tahu kalau kau ini adalah Jinchuuriki Kyubi."

Naruto duduk di depan Itachi, "…. Apa benar—aku tidak membuat kalian berdua berada dalam bahaya?" tanyanya. Wajahnya serius dan terlihat cemas sekali.

Itachi tersenyum menenangkan pemuda yang jauh lebih muda darinya itu, "pertanyaanmu itu agak telat. Bukankah selama 3 tahun ini kita bisa mengelabuhi Akatsuki?" Itachi merengkuh Naruto dalam pelukannya, "lagipula—walau nantinya pasti akan ada bahaya, aku akan tetap memilihmu. Aku tidak ada niat sedikitpun untuk menyerahkanmu pada mereka."

Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Itachi, denyut lembut yang dia rasakan memberi rasa nyaman dan aman.

"Aku cuma bilang pada Pein kalau aku menemukanmu di sekitar wilayah Ame Gakure, dan kau kehilangan ingatan. Lalu selama ini aku dan Kisame melatihmu untuk menjadi anggota Akatsuki. Setidaknya kau harus tahu skenario ini. Jadi kau tidak akan mengacau kalau nanti akan tiba saatnya kau bertemu dengan pimpinan Akatsuki."

Mendengar itu Naruto langsung duduk tegak lagi, "maksudnya—aku juga akan datang ke markas Akatsuki? Tapi…." Ada getar kebingungan dalam nada suara Naruto, "mereka—mengincar Bijuu dalam tubuhku 'kan?"

Itachi menyentuh pipi Naruto dengan telapak tangannya, "Akatsuki tidak memiliki teknik khusus untuk mengetahui seseorang adalah Jinchuuriki atau tidak. Tenang saja—aku dan Kisame sudah pikirkan ini semua."

Naruto menghela nafas, "lalu—apa—kalian… mmm… maksudku kita—akan berburu Jinchuuriki yang lain?"

"Berburu—ucapanmu sudah seperti Kisame saja," Itachi menurunkan tangannya namun tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari sepasang bola mata biru ada di depannya, "sebenarnya Pein sudah menyuruh 1 tim Akatsuki untuk menangkap Jinchuuriki dari Shuukaku, Bijuu berekor 1. Seluruh Bijuu harus disegel secara berurutan demi keseimbangan pohon segel. Itu berarti kau ada di daftar terakhir Akatsuki."

"Tapi—bukan berarti kita bisa mengorbankan 8 yang lain 'kan?" suara Naruto meninggi.

Itachi tetap kalem, "siapa yang mengorbankan? Aku dan Kisame berencana untuk menghalangi upaya itu. Tapi kami belum menemukan caranya."

Naruto meredakan emosinya yang sedikit lepas kendali, "lalu—siapa Jinchuuriki dari Shuukaku itu?"

"…." Itachi terdiam sebentar, "—Gaara…. Dari Suna Gakure."

Mata Naruto membulat, rona mukanya menjadi pucat, "ga—Gaara? Sabaku no Gaara?"

Itachi mengangguk, "kau kenal dia?"

Mendadak Naruto jadi lemas, "a—aku pernah bertemu dengannya saat ujian Chuunin…. Aku—aku tahu dia juga seorang Jinchuuriki…. Tapi—tapi aku tidak tahu kalau dia adalah Jinchuuriki Shuukaku…."

Itachi menangkap getaran di tubuh Naruto, dia pun memeluknya sekali lagi, "kalau begitu kita harus cepat bertindak. Posisi kita lebih dekat dari tim yang dikirim Pein."

Naruto mengangguk dalam pelukan itu.

#

Suna Gakure no Sato, desa shinobi yang terletak ditengah padang pasir dengan hawa yang sangat tidak bersahabat. Saat ini Naruto sedang ada di salah satu atap gedung tertinggi di desa itu. Dengan suksesnya dia berhasil menyusup masuk dalam desa aliansi Konoha itu, tapi dia tidak boleh lengah sedikitpun.

Satu persatu Naruto melompati atap gedung-gedung di Suna demi mencari Gaara. Meski 3 tahun berlalu, Naruto masih ingat benar orang yang menjadi lawannya saat insiden ujian Chuunin yang juga menyebabkan Sandaime wafat. Naruto masih ingat benar sorot mata kesedihan dan kesepian yang ada pada Gaara. Sorot mata yang serupa dengannya dulu.

Sekitar 20 gedung sudah dia lompati, dan akhirnya dia menemukan sosok Gaara sebuah gedung berbentuk bulat dengan kanji Kaze terukir besar di dindingnya, Naruto tahu kalau itu gedung pusat Suna. Pemuda berambut merah bata itu memakai jubah putih dan berdiri di beranda gedung seraya menatap birunya langit.

Naruto mendekati gedung itu, niatnya langsung menyapa Gaara, tapi niat itu langsung diurungkan begitu dia melihat seseorang menghampiri Gaara. Saat itu Gaara langsung berbalik mengikuti orang yang memanggilnya. Naruto terhenyak begitu membaca apa yang tercetak di belakang jubah putih yang dikenakan Gaara.

"…. Godaime…. Kazekage? Gaara—-seorang Kage?" Naruto merasakan sensasi aneh dalam dirinya. Perasaanya bercampur aduk, senang, bingung… dan entah kenapa… dia merasa bangga, "syukurlah—ternyata sekarang dia sudah diterima oleh Suna…. Bahkan menjadi seorang Kage," dia tersenyum.

Saat itu seekor gagak hitam terbang tinggi di langit Suna dan mendarat di bahu Naruto. Pemuda berambut pirang itu pun segera melesat meninggalkan tempatnya dan kembali ke tempat persembunyian di celah karang yang ada tidak jauh dari Suna….

"Kau sudah kembali, bocah?" Kisame berdiri di depan mulut gua kecil itu.

"Bocah—bocah!! Aku bukan anak-anak lagi!!" Naruto merengut sambil menggembungkan pipinya dengan jengkel.

Kisame tertawa melihatnya, "itu yang membuatmu jadi bocah!!" katanya.

Tidak mau buang tenaga untuk bertengkar, Naruto masuk dalam gua alam itu dan menemui Itachi yang sedang duduk bersandar di dinding batu. Gagak yang sejak tadi bertengger di bahu Naruto langsung lenyap begitu saja.

"Bagaimana? Kau menemukannya?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Gaara—sekarang sudah menjadi seorang Kage."

"Kazekage?" Kisame ikut masuk, "bukannya dia itu seumur denganmu?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "iya—dia heeebat sekali," serunya senang.

"Kenapa suaramu bangga begitu sih?" Kisame duduk di dekat Naruto.

"Biar!!" Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya dengan kesal.

Itachi tersenyum melihat 'keakraban' yang agak melenceng cara penyampaiannya itu, "dari pada bertengkar sendiri, lebih baik pikirkan cara untuk memberitahunya apa yang sedang menuju ke Suna. Deidara dan Sasori akan mencapai Suna kurang dari 12 jam lagi," ujar Itachi.

"Gimana yaaa? Kazekage sih—pasti susah kalo mau curi waktu menemuinya," Naruto menopangkan dagu pada kedua lututnya yang dia tekuk, "lagian—aku ga tahu dia ingat padaku atau tidak. Kami kan dulu musuh. Salah-salah aku malah bisa dibunuh di tempat sebelum sempat bicara."

Mereka bertiga terdiam, hening menyisakan suara angin yang menerbangkan pasir di luar gua itu.

"Sebentar lagi gelap—mungkin…. Aku bisa menyusup kesana sekali lagi," kata Naruto.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Itachi.

Naruto mengangguk mantap, "aku tidak bisa membiarkannya berada dalam masalah."

"—Baiklah, kami akan mengawasi dari sini," kata Itachi.

Naruto berdiri dan melepas jaketnya yang berwarna oranye, dan dia hanya mengenakan kaos hitam sederhana, "aku akan pastikan dia tahu," katanya sebelum pergi lagi meninggalkan gua itu.

"Mesinnya sudah panas duluan.," Kisame memandang arah kepergian Naruto, "berharap saja dia tidak tiba-tiba muncul yang menyerang Deidara juga Sasori."

"Kemungkinan itu ada, makanya kita harus berhati-hati," Itachi bangkit dari duduknya, "yag aku tehu, keberadaan Nibi dan Sanbi juga sudah diketahui oleh Pein. Waktu kita sangat terbatas sebelum dia mencium keberadaan Kyubi didekatnya."

#

Sunyi yang mengitarinya tidak membuat Naruto menurunkan kewaspadaannya, dia mengawasi gedung utama di Suna Gakure, dan tidak lama sampai dia berhasil menemukan Gaara disalah satu ruangan yang ada di tingkat yang paling atas.

Naruto melompat tinggi dan mendarat di sisi jendela bundar di ruangan tempat Gaara berada. Secara sengaja, dia membiarkan Gaara mengetahui kehadirannya dan membuat Kazekage muda itu mengikutinya.

Dengan gesit Naruto melompati atap demi atap gedung tinggi di Suna. Gaara, yang penasaranpada sosok dihadapannya mengejar dengan kecepatan penuh hingga akhirnya dia berhasil menyusul sosok yang tiba-tiba berhenti di salah satu sisi tebing yang membentengi Suna.

Angin bertiup lumayan kencang, membuat pasir berterbangan.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Gaara ada sosok asing yang masih memunggunginya itu.

Naruto menarik nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya menunjukkan wajahnya pada Gaara, "—kurasa… mungkin kau sudah lupa padaku…. Gaara."

Saat mata Gaara menangkap pandangan dari sepasang mata sebiru langit itu, entah kenapa hanya ada satu nama yang terlintas dalam otaknya, "…. Na—ruto?"

Naruto agaknya lumayan kaget karena Gaara mengenalinya, "ah—ternyata kau masih ingat, ya? Aku senang," Naruto tersenyum tipis.

Gaara tidak bereaksi.

"Maaf—aku datang tiba-tiba dengan cara begini, kau pasti curiga padaku 'kan?" Naruto tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Gaara, "aku bawa berita penting. Saat ini ada 2 orang anggota Akatsuki yang menuju ke Suna. Mereka—mengincar Bijuu dalam tubuhmu itu."

Gaara tidak bereaksi meski mendengar kabar itu.

"Kau dan aku—kita sama-sama berada dalam daftar buruan Akatsuki, jadi—aku datang untuk memberitahumu. Mungkin kau tidak akan percaya padaku—tapi aku hanya…."

"Dimana mereka?" Gaara menyela ucapan Naruto.

Mata biru si pemuda pirang itu melebar, "ka—kamu percaya aku?"

Gaara hanya berkedip sekali tanpa ucapan.

Naruto hampir tidak bisa menahan senyumnya, "a—aku kaget… aku pikir kau tidak akan percaya padaku," katanya dengan gugup sebelum akhirnya bisa mengatur emosinya, "anu—2 orang itu sekarang sedang menuju ke Suna dan akan tiba dalam waktu kurang dari 12 jam lagi. Tapi anggota Akatsuki bukan hanya mereka, makanya kau harus hati-hati. Karena Shuukaku adalah Bijuu berekor 1, kau ada dalam urutan pertama."

Sejenak 2 pemuda sebaya itu saling terdiam. Naruto pun bingung harus bicara apa. Jujur dia kaget karena Gaara masih ingat padanya—bahkan percaya padanya. Itu—benar-benar luar biasa baginya.

"Anu—sebenarnya aku ingin berada di sini dan membantumu, tapi—aku harus memberitahu teman-temanku tentang ini," ujar Naruto.

"…. Apa kau datang bersama shinobi Konoha yang lain?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Naruto jadi murung.

Perubahan raut wajah itu membuat Gaara penasaran, "kenapa jadi pucat begitu?"

Naruto tersenyum terpaksa, "aku…. Bukan shinobi dari Konoha lagi," katanya parau, "aku harus pergi."

Dan tanpa Gaara bisa mencegah, Naruto melesat meninggalkan Kazekage muda itu. Gaara masih belum mencerna apa kata Naruto tadi……….

"Jadi kau berhasil menemuinya?! Rupanya kau hebat juga, bocah!!" Kisame mengacak rambut Naruto. Tapi anak lelaki itu tidak merespon, itu membuatnya heran, "kau kenapa? Kepalamu terbentur, bocah?"

Naruto tetap menunduk tanpa suara.

Saat itu Itachi keluar dari dalam gua dan menghampiri Naruto. Dia memberi isyarat pada Kisame supaya melepaskan Naruto. Kisame mengerti dan melepaskan Naruto,

"Aku akan mengintai sekeliling. Siapa tahu ada kekacauan."

Itachi membiarkan rekannya itu pergi, lalu dia pun merangkul pundak Naruto dan membimbing pemuda itu masuk dalam gua, "apa yang terjadi?" tanya Itachi pelan.

Naruto cuma menggeleng saja.

"Aku tidak paksa kau cerita," katanya, "tapi tenanglah—semua akan baik-baik saja…."

Naruto menyamankan diri dalam pelukan itu. Kehangatan yang ditawarkan Itachi menghilangkan semua pikiran aneh yang berkelebatan dalam benaknya.

Saat itu mendadak Itachi melepaskan Naruto, yang membuat pemuda itu heran,

"Itachi San kenapa?"

"—Maaf…. Tapi Pein memanggil, aku harus pergi dulu."

Naruto mengangguk menegrti, "aku tidak akan meninggalkan tempat ini, aku janji."

Itachi tersenyum dan memberi kecupan ringan untuk Naruto, "aku pergi dulu," lalu Itachi pun duduk bersila di sudut terdalam gua itu… diam tidak bergeming selayak tubuh tak berjiwa….

Sekitar 1 jam, Itachi kembali ke raganya dan memberi kabar yang cukup mengejutkan untuk Naruto.

"Saat ini 2 tim shinobi Konoha sedang menuju ke Suna. Sepertinya entah bagaimana mereka mendapat informasi tentang pergerakan Akatsuki."

Naruto tampak cemas, "bagaimana ini—aku tidak bisa bertemu siapapun dari Konoha…. Tidak sekarang…."

Itachi menyentuh pipi Naruto, "kau tidak harus bertemu siapapun. Tetaplah berada di sini. Aku dan Kisame mendapat tugas untuk menghadang langkah mereka," katanya seraya sekali lagi memeluk Naruto, "lagipula aku tidak ingin kau bertemu dengan mereka…."

"—Siapa yang datang?" tanya Naruto, ragu tapi ingin tahu.

"…. Tim Kakashi…."

Tubuh Naruto mengejang dalam pelukan Itachi.

"Karena itu tetaplah disini!! Biar aku dan Kisame yang menghadapi mereka," Itachi menghadapkan wajah Naruto padanya. Semakin pucat rona muka Naruto saat itu, karenanya Itachi pun berusaha menenangkannya dengan cara memberinya sebuah ciuman yang lembut. Sentuhan yang tidak menuntut….

Naruto memejamkan matanya, membiarkan seluruh tubuhnya merasa nyaman dan rileks kembali, "lekas kembali…." Bisik Naruto pelan.

Itachi memeluk erat Naruto sesaat sebelum melepaskannya, "ini tidak akan lama," janji Itachi sebelum dia meninggalkan Naruto sendiri dalam celah yang sempit itu….

#

"Sial!! Semua diluar perkiraan!!" Kisame mengumpat keras, "ternyata Deidara dan Sasori itu tidak bisa diremehkan. Mereka bisa menangkap Kazekage itu."

Itachi melirik Naruto yang duduk gemetaran di bawah pohon sambil menyembunyian wajahnya diantara kedua lutut yang dia tekuk, "sekarang kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi kecuali ikut berkumpul di markas untuk pelaksaan penyegelan Bijuu itu," katanya pelan, nyaris berupa bisikan.

"Gaara—Gaara…. Padahal—padahal aku dekat sekali dengan Suna…. Kenapa aku tidak bisa menolongnya?"

Itachi mendekati Naruto dan menepuk pundak pemuda itu, "tidak ada yang menyalahkanmu."

"Tapi… kalau Bijuu dalam tubuh Gaara diambil—dia pasti mati 'kan? Aku tidak mau itu!!" butiran bening mulai membasahi pipi Naruto, "selamatkan dia…."

Itachi dan Kisame saling berpandangan, lalu mereka sama-sama mengangguk.

"Naruto," Itachi menegakkan kepala Naruto, "dengar—sebenarnya aku dan Kisame…. Tahu 1 cara untuk menyelamatkan Jinchuuriki setelah Bijuu diambil dalam tubuh mereka."

Naruto memandang tidak mengerti pada Itachi.

"Kami berdua mempelajari Jutsu terlarang ini—untuk berjaga-jaga seandainya Pein bisa mendapatkanmu," Itachi berdiri.

"Ba—bagaimana caranya?! Katakan padaku bagaimana caranya?!!!" Naruto ikut berdiri.

"Tensei no Jutsu…."

Naruto terkejut, "—itu… bukankah Jutsu itu sangat berbahaya?"

"Seperti yang Itachi San katakan, bocah, itu Jutsu terlarang. Siapapun penggunanya 100% akan mati," sahut Kisame.

"Kalau begitu kenapa harus pakai Jutsu itu? Aku tidak mau siapapun mati!!!"

"Tenanglah, bocah!!" Kisame menurunkan pedang besar yang selalu dia sandang di punggungnya, "kau lupa dengan Samehada ini?"

Naruto memandang pedang yang terlilit perban putih itu, "…. Kenapa dengan Samehada itu?"

"Pedang milik Kisame itu mampu menyerap chakra dalam jumlah yang luar biasa. Dan Kisame bisa melepaskan seluruh chakra dalam pedang itu sebagai chakra miliknya sendiri. Secara teori Tensei no Jutsu hanyalah Jutsu yang membutuhkan jumlah chakra yang luar biasa," Itachi melirik Kisame.

Pria berwajah mirip ikan itu menyeringai, "kau lupa, sudah berapa banyak Samehada ini menyimpan chakra? Setidaknya ada kumpulan chakra untuk 20 orang dewasa di pedang ini."

"…. Sungguhkah itu?" Naruto memandang Kisame.

"Kau tenang saja bocah. Masalah persediaan chakra, serahkan padaku. Saat ini yang harus kita lakukan hanyalah mencari waktu untuk membawa tubuh Kazekage itu sebelum Sasori mendahului kita," ujar Itachi.

"Itu benar, si maniak boneka pasti tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk mendapatkan tubuh seorang Jinchuuriki sebagai salah satu koleksinya," Kisame menyandang pedangnya lagi.

Itachi memandang matahari yang sudah mulai terbenam, "sebentar lagi Deidara dan Sasori akan tiba di markas. Kita harus cepat kesana," Itachi membenahi jubahnya, "2 tim Konoha itu masih mengejar, ku harap kali ini kau tahan diri dan awasi dari jauh saja," katanya pada Naruto, "kapanpun kau lihat kesempatan untuk merebut Kazekage itu, lakukanlah!!"

"Aku mengerti, aku tidak akan menampakkan diri di depan mereka terang-terangan..."

Itachi mengacak poni Naruto, "sampai nanti."

Naruto mengangguk dan membiarkan keduanya pergi. Saat ini posisi mereka tidak berada begitu jauh dari markas Akatsuki.

Naruto meninggalkan tempat dimana tubuh Itachi dan Kisame, lalu dia menuju ke dekat gua tempat persembunyian Akatsuki saat ini. Menurut Itachi—proses akan memakan waktu 3 hari. Normalnya—jarak dari Suna ke tempat ini juga butuh waktu 3 hari, tapi Kisame dan Itachi memastikan kalau rombongan Konoha tertahan cukup lama akibat pertarungan kemarin. Jadi Naruto punya waktu untuk mengawasi bagian depan gua itu.

"_Itachi San bilang kalau ada kekkai yang menyelubungi tempat ini,"_ batin Naruto sambil berdiri di depan batu besar yang menutup pintu gua. Ada selembar segel tertempel di batu itu, _"segel 5 bintang, ya? Kalau begitu pasti di sekitar sini juga ada segel yang sama," _ Naruto melesat pergi mengitari wilaya itu, di apun berhasil menemukan keempat segel yang lain,

"_Kalau ini milik Akatsuki, pasti ada jebakan. Sebaiknya aku tidak ceroboh,"_ lalu dia pun segera pergi dari sana dan mengintai dari rimbunnya semak dan pohon di sana….

#

3 hari berjalan seperti seabad untuk Naruto. Jantungnya mulai tidak tekontrol lagi, terlebih saat dia merasakan getaran chakra luar biasa yang dia kenal, chakra milik Shuukaku. Dia tahu karena dia pernah melawannya di ujian Chuunin 3 tahun lalu. Namun kini, chakra itu telah pergi. Lenyap tanpa bekas.

Seandainya Naruto tidak menyadari kalau rombongan Konoha sudah datang, dia pasti sudah menangis sejadinya. Tapi dia teringat ucapan Itachi tadi, "_kapanpun kau lihat kesempatan untuk merebut Kazekage itu, lakukanlah!!_" dan Naruto tahu kalau kesempatan itu akan datang sekarang.

Dia mengintai dari balik semak dan menghilangkan hawa keberadaannya. Jauh dibawah tebing itu, di depan mulut gua, Naruto bisa melihat 8 orang berdiri di depan batu segel.

Dia mengenali mereka, Kakashi, Sakura, lalu Gai Sensei, 3 seniornya, Neji, Lee dan Ten Ten, lalu seorang nenek tua yang tidak dia kenal dan seorang pemuda berambut hitam lurus yang juga tidak dikenalinya….

Naruto terus memperhatikan apa yang mereka lakukan dibawah sana. Lalu kemudian 4 orang dari tim seniornya berpencar, Naruto yakin mereka menuju ke 4 segel lain di wilayah itu. Meski ingin, tapi Naruto tidak bisa keluar untuk mengatakan adanya jebakan jika mereka melepas segelnya.

Tak lama, Sakura maju dan menghancurkan batu besar itu dengan 1 pukulan. Naruto benar-benar terkejut dengan kekuatan gadis itu.

"_Sa—Sakura Chan…. Heeebat!!!"_

Bersamaan dengan lepasnya segel itu, Naruto merasakan ada 2 chakra besar dari dalam gua itu. Lalu kelompok yang tersisa di bawah pun menerobos masuk ke dalam gua.

"…. Bagaimana ini—aku tidak bisa mendekat lebih dari ini," gumam Naruto. Saat itu dia teringat sesuatu dan langsung merogoh tas di pinggangnya, "untung aku bawa," dia mengeluarkan topeng rubah yang bisa menutupi separuh atas wajahnya, "dengan ini ku harap aman," Naruto pun memakai topeng berwarna putih itu.

Segera setelah itu, dia melihat Kakashi bersama si pemuda berambut hitam itu melesat keluar gua mengejar seekor burung aneh. Seorang anggota Akatsuki naik di atas burung itu. Dengan jarak pandangnyayang cukup tajam, Naruto bisa melihat kalau Gaara dibawa di paruh burung besar itu.

Naruto pun mengikuti Kakashi dan shinobi muda itu dalam jarak yang aman. Sambil memperhatikan arah pertarungan, Naruto mencari celah untuk mengambil Gaara dari tangan Akatsuki itu. Dan dia tidak menunggu terlalu lama…

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!" Naruto membuat 3 orang bunshin dan bersamaan mereka menyerang kepala burung yang rupanya terbuat dari tanah liat itu.

Serangan mendadak itu mengagetkan kedua pihak, tapi Naruto tidak boleh berhenti, setelah berhasil mendapatkan kepala burung itu, Naruto langsung melesat pergi dengan kecepatan tinggi meninggalkan 3 orang yang sama-sama tidak bisa bereaksi pada apa yang baru saja terjadi….

#

Naruto merebahkan tubuh Gaara di rerumputan. Dia tidak merasakan hawa kehidupan sama sekali dari pemuda sebayanya itu.

Itachi dan Kisame yang sudah kembali ke raga mereka mendekati pemuda itu,

"Kita lakukan sekarang. Minggir dulu bocah," Kisame membuka lilitan perban pada Samehada dan membiarkan kumpulan chakra dalam pedang itu merembes keluar.

"Biarkan aku membantu!! Aku—aku akan menyelamatkan Gaara…."

Itachi menahan saat Kisame akan bicara, "baiklah—lakukan Tensei no Jutsu padanya."

"Itachi San!!" Naruto memandang Itachi.

"Akan ku ajari manualnya," Itachi duduk di depan Naruto, "letakkan tanganmu di dadanya!"

Naruto mengikuti instruksi Itachi,

"lalu salurkan seluruh chakramu padanya, kemudian aku dan Kisame akan mengalirkan chakra kami padamu, ku ingatkan—ini akan sakit sekali. Dan apabila sedetik saja saluran chakramu terputus—tidak akan ada yang selamat."

Naruto menelan ludah paksa, "—aku siap!!"

Itachi memberi isyarat supaya Kisame bersiap. Setelahnya—mereka pun melakukan Jutsu yang terlarang itu, namun Naruto tidak peduli—dia… hanya ingin menyelamatkan Gaara…. Itu saja….

#

Ketika akhirnya Naruto melihat kembali bola mata kehijauan milik Gaara, dia pun langsung memeluk pemuda itu dengan penuh suka cita, tidak peduli bahwa saat ini sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit seakan dihujan puluhan kunai. Dia begitu lega—karena berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa Gaara….

"Syukurlah—syukurlah kau selamat, Gaara!!!" Naruto tidak kuasa menahan tangisnya.

"Na—ruto?"

Naruto melepaskan Gaara, dan mencoba tersenyum meski wajahnya basah.

Lalu Gaara memadang 2 orang yang duduk di rumput di belakang Naruto, "kalian—"

"Tenang saja—kami bukan musuhmu," ujar Itachi yang sudah tidak sanggup menyembunyikan kelelahannya, "kami tidak bisa mencegah Shuukaku terambil dari dirimu—tapi setidaknya kau masih hidup sekarang."

"Gaara—jangan bingung dulu!! Aku akan jelaskan ini semua," kata Naruto.

"Tapi tidak sekarang, bocah. Kita harus pergi dari sini dan mencari tempat yang lebih aman!!" kata Kisame, "ada yang menuju ke arah kita sekarang."

Naruto mengangguk, dia membantu Gaara berdiri sementara Itachi dibantu Kisame. Lalu mereka pun bergegas pergi ke kota terdekat dan menyewa sebuah kamar di penginapan….

"Setidaknya kita aman disini," Kisame membantu Itachi duduk bersandar di dinding, sedang Naruto menyuruh Gaara istirahat di futon yang sudah disediakan pelayan hotel.

"Maaf—kau pasti bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang terjadi 'kan?" kata Naruto pelan, "aku—akan ceritakan semua…."

Dan Naruto pun menceritakan alasan kenapa dia bersama kedua anggota Akatsuki itu. Bermula dari ujian Chuunin yang mengantarkan Sandaime Hokage pada akhir hidupnya. Lalu kepergian Sasuke dari Konoha untuk bergabung pada Orochimaru, juga tekanan yang dirasakan Naruto dari seluruh Konoha yang semakin menyiksanya. Diujung harapan yang dia punya—Naruto pun memutuskan untuk pergi dari Konoha. Hingga akhirnya dia bertemu dengan Itachi dan Kisame—dan bergabung dengan Akatsuki….

"Jadi—sekarang kau adalah Nukenin?" Gaara memandang pada tanda ninja di tangannya yang tergores panjang di bagian tengah lambang Konoha. Sama seperti yang dipakai Itachi di keningnya.

"…. Aku—memalukan, ya?" kata Naruto lirih, "aku sudah sok menceramahi kamu waktu ujian Chuunin itu—padahal nyata aku sendiri yang tidak bisa melakukan apa yang aku katakan," Naruto tersenyum masam.

Gaara masih memandang tanda ninja milik Naruto yang masuh dia pegang, "—itu sama sekali tidak benar…." Katanya pelan, tapi sanggup menarik perhatian 3 orang di ruangan itu, "bagiku—apa yang kau katakan di ujian Chuunin dulu—adalah panutan langkahku. Membuatku tersadar kalau aku juga mempunyai orang-orang yang memperhatikan aku dan menerimaku. Kata-katamu itu… menjadi pembangkit semangat setiap aku merasa putus asa. Dan karena itu juga aku bisa menjadi seorang Kazekage seperti sekarang," Gaara menatap lurus pada kedua bola mata biru milik Naruto,

"aku sama sekali tidak menganggapmu memalukan. Meski saat ini kau adalah seorang Nukenin, bahkan bergabung dengan Akatsuki, aku tahu kau punya maksud tersendiri. Dan kau—tetap seorang Uzumaki Naruto bagiku…."

Itachi dan Kisame pun ikut merasa lega saat akhirnya Naruto tersenyum. Senyum yang tulus dan senyum yang sangat indah—senyum yang begitu mereka sukai…….

"Kondisi tubuhmu belum pulih benar. Biar bagaimana tubuh ini pernah mati sekali, kekakuannya tidak akan pulih begitu saja," kata Itachi yang memeriksa keadaan Gaara, "kau harus istirahat total 2 hari ini, dan setelah kondisimu membaik, kami akan antar kau ke Suna."

"Gaara nurut aja deh sama Itachi San!" kata Naruto.

"Kami akan tinggalkan kau supaya bisa istirahat dengan tenang. Kalau tidak anak ini pasti merecoki terus," Itachi berdiri dan tersenyum geli melihat Naruto yang cemberut. Lalu dia pun keluar duluan dari kamar itu.

"Selalu saja begitu!!" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya.

"…. Kau itu akrab sekali dengannya, ya?!" tanya Gaara.

Naruto memandang Gaara, ada rona merah tipis di pipinya.

"Kenapa mukamu tersipu begitu?" Gaara keheranan.

"Aduuh—gimana bilangnya ya?" Naruto menggaruk pipi dengan telunjuknya, "aku dan Itachi San tuh…. Apa ya…. Ya—-pokoknya gitu deh."

Agaknya Gaara menangkap maksud Naruto, tapi dia tidak bereaksi lebih kecuali 1 pertayaan, "kenapa bisa?"

Kali ini muka Naruto benar-benar merah padam, "habisnyaa—Itachi San itu mengerti aku. Waktu pertama kali bertemu pun Itachi San terus memelukku, menghiburku. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa kami begini—tapi yang jelas, aku bersyukur ada Itachi San di dekatku. Kii Chan juga, meski rada nyebelin, tapi benernya dia itu _care_ kok sama aku," Naruto melirik pada Gaara, "aneh ya?"

Gaara menggeleng, "keputusan ada padamu 'kan? Aku juga tidak berhak bicara apa-apa," katanya, "lalu—setelah ini apa rencana kalian?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu, "mungkin sementara kami ikuti alur dari Akatsuki dulu, setelah itu memikirkan cara untuk menghalangi rencana mereka mengumpulkan seluruh Bijuu yang ada."

"—Kalau kalian perlu bantuan—katakan padaku. Aku pasti akan segera datang."

Naruto tersenyum, "ma kasih. Tapi sekarang kau istirahat saja dulu. Jangan berpikir yang berat!!" Naruto berdiri, "aku pergi, ya?! Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi…."

Naruto menutup pintu kamar Gaara dan pindah ke kamar sebelah yang juga disewa Itachi. Di dalam dia lihat Itachi sedang duduk santai di sisi jendela yang terbuka separuh.

"Kii Chan ngilang lagi ya?" Naruto melepas jaketnya.

"Mana mau dia diam barang sebentar," kata Itachi yang kini mengurai rambutnya, "kau mandi dulu sana! Badanmu pasti kelelahan."

"Iya juga sih," kata Naruto, "capeknya ga ketulungan. Kalo gitu aku mandi dulu, ya?!" Naruto pun masuk ke kamar mandi di sisi lain ruangan itu.

Sambil menunggu Naruto mandi, Itachi memandang ke jalanan yang masih dipenuhi orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Kota kecil ini cukup padat penduduknya, tapi Itachi yakin kalau mereka aman disini karena sejak tadi dia tidak merasakan kehadiran 1 shinobi pun disini.

Tak begitu lama Itachi melamun, Naruto pun keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Segaaaar!!!" Naruto mengeringkan rambutnya, lalu dia duduk di dekat Itachi, "Itachi San ga mandi?"

"Sudah," kata Itachi singkat, lalu dia menyuruh Naruto mendekat padanya, "kenapa mukamu jadi merah begitu? Anak aneh…."

Naruto duduk sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada Itachi, "enggak kok—aku…. Tadi sudah bicara sama Gaara…. Tentang Itachi San dan aku."

Itachi melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Naruto, "lalu?"

"Gaara bilang dia ga masalah. Tahu ga? Aku seneeeeng banget, Gaara bisa ngerti," Naruto tersenyum.

Itachi ikut tersenyum, diraihnya tangan Naruto dan diciumnya lembut jemari pemuda itu, "dia bisa jadi teman yang baik…."

"Aku tahu itu," Naruto memejamkan mata saat merasa sentuhan bibir Itachi beralih pada lehernya. Dia pun tidak bicara apa-apa lagi ketika akhirnya Itachi meminta segala yang ada pada dirinya….

"Itachi San…."

"Mm?"

"Semoga—semua ini segera selesai…."

Itachi menyentuhkan keningnya pada Naruto, "pasti—" bisiknya lembut, sebelah tangannya menyentuh segel Kyubi di perut Naruto, "aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menderita lebih dari ini…." Dikecupnya lembut bibir Naruto, "aku akan menjagamu."

Naruto tersenyum dan membalas sentuhan itu. Tanpa Itachi harus bicara—Naruto sudah tahu kalau dia aman berada di dekatnya….

#

"Kami cuma bisa mengantar sampai disini," kata Naruto, "kau bisa 'kan?"

Gaara mengangguk, "terima kasih—aku berhutang nyawa pada kalian bertiga. Seperti kataku—" dia melirik Naruto, "kapapun kalian butuh bantuan, segera kabari aku."

"OK!!" Naruto mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

Gaara pun beranjak meninggalkan ketiga orang itu. Suna sudah berada di depan mata namun masih ada bimbang dalam hatinya. Disatu sisi dia ingin membantu Naruto, tapi dia juga sadar posisinya sebagai seorang Kage. Dan itu membuat Gaara mengambil keputusan untuk mengamati keadaan dari balik meja kerjanya….

"Setelah ini bagaimana?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya semalam, ku rasa sudah saatnya aku membawamu pada Pein. Lebih lama dari ini—dia bisa mulai curiga," kata Itachi.

"Ya—aku setuju denganmu, Itachi San," ujar Kisame, "apalagi sekarang ada si aneh Tobi itu. Aku merasa ada yang tidak beres dengannya."

Itachi tidak berkomentar meski ada reaksi tipis darinya.

Naruto memandang 2 orang didepannya, "memang tidak apa kalau masuk sekarang?"

Kisame menepuk kepala Naruto, "jadi anak manis ya, bocah!!"

Mendengar itu Naruto jadi meledak, "BOCAH LAGIII!!! AKU BUKAN BOCAAAAH!!!!" Naruto menepis tangan Kisame yang langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Itachi cuma menggelengkan kepalanya, "sudahlah—ayo berangkat!! Naruto—pakai jubahmu!!"

Walau enggan, Naruto pun memakai jubah hitam bercorak awan merah, tanda Akatsuki, dia juga memakai topeng rubah putih yang dia pakai saat merebut Gaara.

"Apa itu?" tanya Itachi.

"Aku beli waktu di festival. Lumayan untuk menyembunyikan identitas," Naruto nyengir.

"Boleh juga idemu itu," Kisame membetulkan letak pedang di punggungnya.

Kemudian mereka bertiga pun melesat melewati padang pasir yang panas itu menuju ke arah utara, tempat keberadaan markas utama Akatsuki….

Saat ini Naruto berdiri bagai patung, tidak bersuara dan tidak melakukan hal yang tidak perlu. Dia hanya berdiri diam dibelakan Itachi. Di hadapannya, kini berkumpul seluruh anggota Akatsuki. dan Naruto tahu mereka bukan sembarang shinobi. Terlebih orang yang bernama Pein itu, Naruto merasa seperti dikuliti hidup-hidup hanya dengan melihat matanya.

Seluruh anggota Akatsuki itu berunding tentang langkah mereka selanjutnya. Naruto mendapat informasi kalau Sasori—rekan Deidara—tewas dalam pertarungan melawan Sakura dan salah seorang tetua dari Suna yang juga tidak terselamatkan nyawanya.

Selain itu—kabar mengejutkan kalau ternyata pihak Akatsuki mendapat informasi kalau di Konoha terdapat seorang Jinchuuriki. Dan sekarang yang akan pergi ke Konoha adalah Hidan dan Kakuzu, orang-orang yang diberitakan tidak akan pernah bisa mati….

"Saat ini Konoha menjadi incaran—apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Naruto panik seusai rapat anggota itu.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka…. Mereka percaya informasi lama itu. Ternyata Pein tidak sebegitu pintar," kata Kisame.

Itachi berlum bersuara, tapi tampak jelas dia sedang berpikir, terlebih saat dia mendapat kabar kalau Sasuke membunuh Orochimaru dan saat ini sudah memiliki tim yang tengah mengincarnya.

"Mendadak suasana jadi tegang begini ya, Itachi San?" Kisame melirik partnernya itu, "apa rencana kita selanjutnya?"

Itachi menghela nafas panjang, "entahlah—perhatianku jadi terpecah saat ini."

Naruto memandang sosok Itachi, meski diluar tetap tampak tenang, Naruto tahu Itachi sedang bingung, "anu—begini saja…. Biar aku yang ke Konoha untuk mengawasi situasi, Itachi San—awasi saja pergerakan Sasuke," usulnya.

"Terlalu bahaya kalau kau bergerak sendiri," Itachi duduk di tanah bersandar pada sebatang pohon yang lumayan besar, "saat ini yang pasti keberadaannya jelas Konoha, masalah Sasuke—biar aku yang urus sendiri."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan jalan-jalan sebentar, kalau beruntung mungkin aku dapat informasi baru," dan Kisame pun segera pergi dari tempat itu.

Setelahnya Naruto pun mendekati Itachi dan duduk di depannya, "—Itachi San istirahat, ya!! Sepertinya lelah sekali.

Itachi memejamkan matanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Naruto, "…. Apapun alasannya…. Aku telah berbuat dosa yang begitu berat…."

Naruto memeluk tubuh Itachi yang terasa begitu rapuh, "—tidak apa… semua pasti usai…. Semua—pasti akan baik-baik saja…." Dia teringat lagi—pada apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada klan Uchiha…. Pada apa yang terjadi di Konoha….

Naruto tidak bersuara sedikitpun dan membiarkan Itachi beristirahat di pundaknya. Selama ini dia selalu dilindungi oleh Itachi—setidaknya saat ini dia pun ingin mengatakan pada Itachi kalau dia ada disini. Bahwa mereka tidak sendiri….

Kisame kembali saat matahari mulai menampakkan diri di sela pegunungan yang mengitari wilayah itu, "aku bawa 2 kabar. Baik dan buruk—kalian mau dengar yang mana?" katanya pada Itachi dan Naruto.

"—Terserah sajalah," Itachi berdiri dan membersihkan jubahnya.

Kisame melirik Naruto, "kabar baiknya—aku tahu dimana Sasuke, dan kabar buruknya—Hidan dan Kakuzu sudah tiba di wilayah Konoha. Kuil utama negara Hi sudah mereka rata tanahkan."

"Kalau begitu kita ke Konoha terlebih dahulu," kata Itachi.

"Hoo—kau tidak mau tahu dimana adik kesayanganmu itu?" kata Kisame santai, "aku yakin saat ini dia sedang bertarung dengan Deidara dan Tobi. Aku melihat mereka di wilayah ini semalam. Lokasinya tidak begitu jauh dari sini. Yakin kau tidak mau melihat hasilnya?"

Naruto memandang Itachi, "kalau Itachi San ingin ke tempat Sasuke, pergi saja. Aku sendirian ke Konoha juga tidak apa. Aku tidak akan buat masalah, aku janji!!!" desaknya, "Itachi San ingin semua ini selesai 'kan? Semakin Itachi San menghindar—semua akan semakin berbahaya!!"

"Kau dinasehati bocah itu, Itachi San," Kisame menyeringai, "kalau memang saat ini saat untuk melepas jubah hitam ini, aku tidak keberatan."

Merasa kalah suara—Itachi pun menyerah, "baiklah…. Aku turui mau kalian. Tapi—untuk masalah jubah ini—Akatsuki masih menjadi pion penting untuk kita. Lebih lagi…." Dia terhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan apa yang dia bicarakan, "Tobi itu…. Adalah Uchiha Madara…."

Baik Naruto maupun Kisame, mereka berdua tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kaget mereka.

"Tapi bukankah Madara itu harusnya sudah tewas saat pertarungannya melawan Shodaime Hokage?" tanya Kisame, "lagipula mustahil dia masih hidup. Umurnya pasti sudah tua sekali."

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya bertahan—yang pasti…. Dia juga punya andil besar dalam pergolakan di Konoha saat ini," Itachi memandang Naruto, "ini juga berhubungan dengan ayahmu, Naruto."

Mendengarnya pemuda berambut pirang itu menjadi diam seribu bahasa.

Tahu kalau ini akan jadi pembicaraan yang panjang, Itachi menyuruh semuanya untuk duduk. Setelah mendapat posisi yang nyaman, Itachi pun melanjutkan ceritanya,

"Spekulasi terbesar mengenai amukan Kyubi di Konoha adalah bahwa Madara yang memanggilnya. Saat itu Madara berniat membalas dendam terhadap klan Uchiha yang dianggapnya sebagai pengkhianat dan juga niatnya untuk memusnahkan klan Senju yang menjadi musuh bebuyutannya. Namun sebelum niat itu terlaksana, Minato Sama berhasil menaklukkan Kyubi dengan cara menyegelnya dalam tubuhmu. Sejak saat itulah aku mengetahui kalau ayah dan seluruh klan berniat untuk melakukan coup d'etat, mengalihkan kekuasaan Hokage dan memindahkannya secara keseluruhan dalam genggaman klan Uchiha.

Jujur aku marah saat itu—aku muak… dengan peperangan. Terlebih saat itu ayah memintaku menjadi agen rahasia. Aku terima—tapi di sisi lain aku juga menjadi agen untuk Konoha. Tak lama setelahnya aku bertemu dengan Madara, lebih tepatnya aku mengejarnya. Aku menawarkan jalan baginya untuk membalaskan dendamnya dengan syarat dia tidak akan menyentuh penduduk desa yang lain. Tapi aku salah mengenainya—dia—bukan orang yang bisa diikat dengan syarat seperti itu. Alih-alih menyerang klan Uchiha—dia pun membantai beberapa Anbu Konoha, itu yang membuatku tidak bisa lagi mempercayainya.

Aku pun akhirnya mengatakan tentang keberadaan Madara pada Sandaime, yang ternyata sudah mengetahuinya. Beliau bilang, Yondaime Sama sudah mencium gelagat mencurigakan disekitar klan Uchiha dan juga kehadiran Madara. Tapi Minato Sama tidak bisa melakukan tindakan apapun untuk mencegah ataupun menghentikan karena pergerakan Uchiha begitu rapi. Hingga malam penyerangan Kyubi itulah Minato Sama memberikan bukti yang ia temukan pada Sandaime. Tapi Sandaime Sama tidak menginginkan peperangan antar klan terjadi lagi, beliau memilih utnuk menempuh jalan damai. Namun baik pihak tetua Konoha dan Uchiha sama-sama tidak puas, dan itu berlanjut pada malam purnama itu…"

Walau Naruto sudah tahu alasan itu sebelumnya—dia merasa kaget karena ternyata ayahnya sudah mengetahui tentang konflik mendalam antara tetua Konoha dan klan Uchiha.

"Aku tidak tahu alasan apa yang membuat Madara masuk dalam Akatsuki…. tapi kupikir—dia mengincar Sasuke…."

"Sasuke? Untuk apa?" tanya Kisame.

"—Memperalatnya. Saat ini Sasuke bisa diibaratkan sebagai kertas kosong, mudah sekali menambahkan apapun pada dirinya. Mungkin Madara ingin memanfaatkan dendam Sasuke padaku untuk menyerang Konoha pada akhirnya," Itachi kembali berdiri, "yang pasti aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi."

Kisame dan Naruto ikut berdiri, "jadi kau sudah memutuskan apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Kisame.

"Seperti kata Naruto tadi, semakin lama aku tunda semakin berbahaya," Itachi memakai topi 'seragam' Akatsuki, "aku akan menemui Sasuke, dan kalian berdua awasi perkembangan di Konoha!!"

#

Waktu terus berlalu seakan sedang mempermainkan mereka. Naruto, Itachi dan Kisame sudah berkumpul lagi dan saling memberi perkembangan mengenai apa yang terjadi. Itachi bilang kalau dia dan Sasuke sudah memutuskan untuk mengakhiri apa yang terjadi di antara mereka. Itachi akan menemui adiknya itu di markas rahasia klan Uchiha sejak dahulu.

Naruto sendiri membawa kabar kalau salah seorang Jounin Konoha tewas saat pertarungan melawan Hidan dan Kakuzu. Dan 2 anggota Akatsuki itu juga menemui ajalnya di Konoha.

Kisame sendiri, yang lebih banyak memantau perkembangan di markas Akatsuki, membawa berita kalau sampai saat ini anggota Akatsuki sudah berhasil mengumbulkan 7 Bijuu, jadi yang tersisa hanya Hachibi dan Kyubi.

"—Aku… kemarin mengirim kabar pada Gaara. Kalau Akatsuki masih bertaut pada informasi keberadaan Kyubi di Konoha…. Semua berada dalam bahaya," kata Naruto.

"Aku tidak keberatan dengan tindakanmu itu," kata Itachi.

"—Kalau begitu aku awasi Akatsuki saja. Sepertinya mereka juga mulai mengawasi gerakan kita. Berpencar jauh lebih efektif," Kisame pun memakai topinya, "kalian berdua—jangan mati duluan sebelum aku menuntaskan utangku, Itachi San," dan setelahnya dia pun pergi dan meninggalkan beberapa helai rumput yang terbang tersapu angin.

Naruto mendekati Itachi, "benar tidak apa? Kondisi tubuh Itachi San belum pulih benar sejak Tensei no Jutsu kemarin itu kan?"

Itachi tersenyum, tapi itu tidak bisa menutupi wajah pucatnya, "aku tidak apa. Kau pergilah ke Konoha, aku janji akan menemuimu disana."

Naruto mencengkram erat jubah Itachi, "aku—aku ikut dengan Itachi San saja…."

Itachi memeluk pemuda itu, "tugasmu untuk menjaga Konoha. Bukan untuk menjagaku."

Naruto menggeleng, "aku tidak mau meninggalkan Itachi San sendiri. Aku tidak mau!!" dia merapatkan pelukannya pada Itachi, "Konoha pasti bisa bertahan tanpa aku. Jangan suruh aku pergi!!!"

Itachi tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari Naruto, dia juga tahu pemuda itu lebih keras kepala dari siapapun, "—kau boleh ikut," katanya menyerah, "tapi jangan ikut campur. Ini bisa jadi sangat berbahaya."

Akhirnya Naruto melepaskan Itachi, "aku janji!! Aku cuma akan mengawasi dari jauh saja!!"

"Baiklah—ayo!!"

Naruto mengangguk mantap dan mengikuti Itachi setelah memakai topeng rubah yang menjadi trademark nya….

#

Seperti kata Kisame—Akatsuki mulai mengawasi mereka, terbukti saat ini—Naruto harus mati-matian menyembunyikan diri saat da melihat Zetsu berada di lokasi dimana Itachi tengah berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

Dan seperti janjinya pada Itachi, Naruto tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari posisinya meski dihadapannya kini tengah terjadi adu kekuatan antar 2 bersaudara yang maha dahsyat itu. Bukit tempat keberadaan markas rahasia Uchiha itu pun nyaris berubah bentuk akibat terjangan chakra yang luar biasa.

Naruto merapatkan kedua tangannya, berdoa supaya tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Itachi—akan tetapi…. Harapannya tidak terwujud. Darahnya seakan mengalir terbalik saat melihat Itachi akhirnya roboh setelah berhasil menyudutkan Sasuke. Tak begitu lama—Sasuke pun akhirnya roboh juga.

"JANGAN DIAM SAJA!! BAWA MEREKA KE TEMPAT AMAN!!"

Naruto tersadar, begitu dia menoleh, dia melihat Kisame tengah menahan Zetsu dengan Samehada miliknya. Tak buang sedetik pun, Naruto langsung menghampiri Itachi dan Sasuke yang tergeletak tidak berdaya, "sial!! Aku tidak bisa membawa mereka berdua sekaligus!!" Naruto menghampiri Itachi terlebih dahulu.

Saat itu datanglah 3 orang mendekatinya. 2 pria dan 1 wanita.

"Sasuke Kun!!" seru wanita berambut merah panjang dan berkacamata. 2 pria dibelakangnya mengikutinya, "Sasuke Kun!!" wanita itu langsung memeriksa keadaan Sasuke.

"Kalian teman-temannya?" tanya Naruto separuh lega separuh bingung, "ikuti aku!! Disini bukan tempat yang tepat untuk bicara!!" Naruto melingkarkan lengan Itachi di pundaknya dan memapahnya berdiri, "kalau kalian mau Sasuke selamat—jangan banyak bicara dan mulai bergerak!!"

Saat mereka baru saja akan pergi, seseorang menghadang mereka. Seorang dengan topeng yang sekilas mirip lolipop.

"—Tobi…. Bukan, kau Madara!!" desis Naruto.

"Rupanya si Itachi sudah bicara terlalu banyak, ya?!" Tobi membuka topengnya dan menunjukkan jati dirinya, "kalau begitu kau juga tidak boleh hidup lebih lama lagi," mata sharingan serupa milik Itachi muncul di mata Madara.

"Celaka…." Refleks Naruto menutup matanya.

"BAKUSUISHOHA!!!"

Sapuan air dengan jumlah besar mendadak menerjang mereka semua, Naruto tahu kalau itu adalah Jutsu milik Kisame, tanpa melepaskan pegangannya pada Itachi, dia membiarkan dirinya terseret sapuan air bah itu….

#

"Kau sudah bangun, bocah Uchiha?" Kisame berdiri sambil memandang Sasuke yang baru saja siuman.

"KAU!!" Sasuke mendadak bangkit, namun itu membuat sekujur tubuhnya berontak hebat, dengan pasrah dia pun berbaring kembali.

"Sasuke Kun, jangan banyak bergerak dulu," gadis yang bernama Karin itu membenahi selimut Sasuke.

"…. Ini…. Dimana?" Sasuke menemukan dirinya berada dalam sebuah gua.

"Setidaknya ini aman untukmu," kata Kisame, "tapi ku ingatkan, selangkah saja kau keluar dari gua ini—aku tidak jamin nyawamu akan selamat," lalu dia melirik seorang pemuda yang duduk di salah satu batu, "tidak ku sangka bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Suigetsu."

"Heh!!" pemuda itu menyeringai, "aku tidak akan kemana-mana sebelum menjadikan Samehada itu sebagai salah satu koleksiku," katanya.

Kisame hanya tersenyum aneh, lalu dia pun meninggalkan 4 remaja itu menuju ke sisi gua yang lebih dalam lagi.

Sasuke diam sejenak, otaknya mencerna sisa ingatan yang terakhir, "…. Itachi—bagaimana dia?" tanyanya pada Karin.

Gadis itu memandang ke arah perginya Kisame, "aku tidak tahu, orang berambut pirang itu membawanya kesana."

Sasuke memandang ke arah yang sama, samar dia melihat berkas sinar kemerahan, dan bukan hanya itu, dia juga merasakan aliran chakra yang luar biasa kuat.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa si Kisame itu menyelamatkan kita," Suigetsu mendekati Sasuke, "tapi kata-katanya tadi bukan ancaman kosong. Seluruh isi gua ini terpasang segel yang mematikan. Kita tidak bisa bertindak ceroboh."

Saat itu Sasuke memaksa untuk duduk. Dalam ingatannya, dia masih bisa membayangkan wajah kakaknya barusan. Setelah pertarungan hidup mati itu—Sasuke sudah yakin bahwa dia akan kalah dan mati. Tapi—kakaknya itu hanya menyentuhkan 2 jari pada keningnya dan tersenyum lembut padanya, seperti yang biasa dia lakukan pada Sasuke sejak dulu, sebelum akhirnya roboh di sisinya—entah hidup atau sudah mati….

"UKH!!!" rasa panas yang luar biasa menjalari kedua mata Sasuke. Seperti ada yang membakar retina matanya dari dalam.

"Sasuke Kun!!" Karin tampak panik.

Saat itu, Jugo, anggota terakhir dari tim Sasuke, mendekatinya dan menyentuh pundak Sasuke. Tak lama, kondisi Sasuke normal kembali.

"Kau tidak apa, Sasu…" ucapan Karin terputus saat tiba-tiba ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh sebuah chakra yang mengerikan dan sanggup membuat 4 orang itu menggigil ketakutan.

Intensitas chakra itu luar biasa. Masing-masing dari mereka tidak pernah merasakan chakra yang begitu mengerikan, seolah sabit Shinigami sudah melingkar di leher mereka. Lalu terdengarlah suara raungan yang begitu menggelegar dan membuat langit-langit gua itu bergetar hebat.

Setelah terhimpit dalam tekanan chakra tadi, akhirnya semua reda. Mereka semua bisa bernafas dengan normal lagi.

"A—apa yang barusan itu?" Karin masih merasakan kalau sekujur tubuhnya merinding ketakutan, "bahkan lebih besar dari milik Orochimaru…."

Sasuke memandang tidak berkedip pada sinar kemerahan yang perlahan meredup itu. Begitu juga dengan Suigetsu dan Jugo.

Lalu Kisame pun muncul kembali. Jelas sekali kalau dia tampak sangat kelelahan. Padahal sebelumnya dia baik-baik saja. Pria itu tidak bersuara sama sekali dan hanya berdiri bersandar pada dinding gua. Tak lama, muncullah Naruto di hadapan mereka, dia masih menggunakan topengnya.

Tanpa bicara dia berjalan pelan mendekati Sasuke. Sejenak suasana jadi sehening upacara pemakaman, sampai akhirnya Naruto angkat suara juga, "BAKAYAROU!!!"

Terkejut mendengar suara yang begitu kencang menembus telinganya, 4 orang itu tersentak.

Naruto mencengkram kaos Sasuke dan menariknya mendekat, "KAU INI SADAR APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TIDAK, SIH?!! SEJAK DULU KAU INI MEMANG KERAS KEPALA DAN EGOIS!!"

Dikata-katai seperti itu oleh orang tidak dikenal jelas membuat Sasuke jadi naik darah, "KAU TAHU APA TENTANG AKU?"

Naruto menyentakkan tubuh Sasuke hingga pemuda itu terduduk kembali di tempatnya semula, "jangan pikir kau yang tahu segalanya, Sasuke," Naruto membuka ikatan tali topengnya dan akhirnya melepaskannya, "aku—jauh lebih tahu apa yang terjadi daripada kau."

Sasuke terkejut begitu melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya, "—kau…."

Naruto tersenyum dingin, "kau tidak tahu ini aku 'kan? Makanya jangan berlagak seolah kau punya seluruh kebenaran."

"Kau—apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Naruto di tempat seperti ini.

"Itu urusanku sendiri!"

Sasuke tertegun.

"Itu yang selalu kau ucapkan padaku dan Sakura Chan 'kan?"

Kisame tidak bereaksi melihat itu meski ini pertama kalinya dia lihat Naruto marah dengan serius. Lalu dia memandang ke sisi lain, "oi—badanmu itu belum pulih!! Bersabarlah sedikit—Itachi San."

Semua kepala disana mendadak bersamaan menoleh pada Itachi yang kini berdiri gontai dekat Kisame.

"Itachi San!! Aku sudah bilang jangan jalan dulu!!" Naruto menghampirinya.

"Maaf—" kata Itachi lemas, "tapi—aku harus menyelesaikannya sekarang… atau tidak sama sekali," dia terbatuk, dan darah segar mengalir dari sisi bibirnya.

"Itachi San!!" Naruto menopang tubuh Itachi yang limbung, "masih ada waktu!! Kita aman disini!!"

"Tidak, Naruto!! Kali ini saja aku tidak akan menuruti kata-katamu," Itachi melepaskan diri dari Naruto dan berjalan pelan bertumpu pada dinding gua menuju ke arah Sasuke yang kini semakin diam selayak batu…….

#

"Itachi San keterlaluan!!" Naruto berkacak pinggang pada Itachi yang terbaring pasrah, "makin gawat kan?!!"

Itachi tertawa hambar, "maaf—tapi… sekarang aku lega," katanya.

Naruto duduk di sisi tempat Itachi berbaring yang hanya berupa batu pipih yang terlapisi beberapa helai kain, "ya—semoga Sasuke bisa menerima semua itu. Tapi—ku rasa dia bisa. Aku tidak pernah melihat wajahnya yang tertekan seperti barusan," Naruto mengganti kain kompres di kening Itachi, "sekarang—Itachi San tidak boleh lagi menolak untuk berusaha menyembuhkan diri!! Penyakitnya semakin memburuk, apalagi Itachi San memakai chakra diluar batas seperti kemarin."

Itachi menyentuh pipi Naruto, "aku malah merasa lebih baik saat ini. Jangan kira aku tidak tahu—kau dan Kisame…. Melakukan Tensei no Jutsu padaku 'kan? Sampai-sampai kau memakai 5 ekor milik Kyubi."

Naruto membalas pandangan dari sepasang mata hitam yang dia suka itu, "habis—Itachi San benar-benar membuatku takut. Terluka disana-sini dan jantungnya juga nyaris tidak terdeteksi denyutnya. Aku panik tahu!!"

Itachi tersenyum, "kalau begitu—aku hutang nyawa pada kalian."

Naruto menghela nafas panjang dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Itachi, merasakan kehangatan yang membuatnya tenang, "apapun akan aku lakukan asal aku bisa bersama Itachi San. Jadi—jangan berbuat nekad lagi, ya?! Itachi San bilang kalau aku ini suka bertindak tanpa pikir panjang, padahal Itachi San lebih parah dari aku."

Itachi tertawa tertahan, mencoba supaya Naruto tidak tersinggung, "iya iya—aku akui itu. Kali ini aku mengaku salah."

"Telat!!"

Itachi meletakkan kedua tangannya di punggung Naruto, "bebanku terasa hilang…."

#

"Seperti yang aku katakan barusan 'kan?" Kisame berdiri lumayan jauh dari tempat Itachi dan Naruto, "Semua yang ada dalam diri mereka…. Tidak pernah meminta lebih dari apa yang mereka terima…." Katanya pada Sasuke yang berdiri tanpa kata di dekatnya, "baik bocah itu maupun Itachi San, mungkin merekalah yang paling tahu apa arti penderitaan yang sesungguhnya."

Sasuke—yang masih cukup shock dengan apa yang Itachi katakan padanya tadi—tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun meski sebenarnya banyak yang ingin dia tanyakan.

"Saat pertama bertemu dengan bocah itu—Itachi San menangis…."

Sasuke langsung memandang Kisame, "Niisan…. Menangis?" tanyanya sangsi.

"Ya—aku pun baru sekali itu melihat airmatanya. Itachi San terus menangis sambil memeluk si bocah, sambil terus berucap maaf. Sampai sekarang pun aku tidak tahu makna 'maaf' yang Itachi San ucapkan saat itu."

Detik itu—sekelebat ingatan masa lalu terbersit di benak Sasuke, "aku ingat sekarang…."

Kisame memandang Sasuke sebentar dan langsung mengalihkan pandanganya lagi.

"Malam itu pun…. Niisan menangis…." Sasuke teringat malam terburuk dalam hidupnya itu, malam yang begitu ingin dia lupakan.

"Hmm—jadi sekarang kau tahu 'kan? Itachi San bisa membunuh orang-orang terdekatnya dengan mudah…. Tapi dia tidak bisa membunuh adiknya sendiri. Seorang anak kecil tanpa kekuatan apapun…. Itachi San sangat ingin menjaga Konoha, dan fakta kalau kau masih hidup saat ini bukannya sudah jelas menyatakan kalau bagi Itachi San—hidupmu—jauh lebih berharga dari Konoha…."

Begitu mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kisame, Sasuke seakan merasa baru saja keluar dari kegelapan yang sangat pekat—kembali pada cahaya yang menunjukkan kemana dia harus melangkah. Kebekuan hatinya akibat dendam kekanakan yang selama ini menghantuinya; cair sudah dan mengalir sunyi membasahi wajahnya…..

#

3 hari sudah berlalu sejak saat itu. Sasuke—dan juga 3 orang temannya sepakat untuk bergabung bersama Itachi dan yang lain untuk menuju ke Konoha. Kisame—yang entah bagaimana caranya—mendapat informasi bahwa Pein sendiri merencanakan untuk menyerang Konoha.

"Akhirnya terbebas dari jubah pengap itu," kata Kisame yang hendak menyandang pedang di punggungnya, "hmm—kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu, bocah?!" dia balas memandang Suigetsu, "kau masih mengincar Samehada ini?"

Suigetsu menyeringai, memperlihatkan deretan gigi tajamnya, "tentu saja. Sudah kubilang kau ini incaranku."

"Heh—bocah sombong!! Coba saja kalau kau bisa!!" Kisame melemparkan Samehada itu pada Suigetsu.

Tubuh kecil Suigetsu terhuyung saat beban berat Samehada menyergap kedua tangannya, bukan hanya itu saja, telapak tangannya mendadak tercabik seperti tersayat pisau tajam, refleks dia melepaskan pedang itu.

"Dia hanya mengakuiku. Sebelum aku mati, Samehada ini tidak akan jatuh ke tangan siapapun," Kisame mengambil kembali pedangnya.

Naruto melihat itu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kii Chan itu pintar sekali mencari musuh."

"Sama seperti yang bicara," kata Itachi ringan meski sadar Naruto langsung mendelik padanya.

Naruto cemberut dan memasang topengnya.

"Apa kau akan terus memakai topeng itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"…. Ku rasa iya. Aku belum siap ke Konoha sebagai 'aku'," Naruto mengikat kuat tali topengnya, "kau sendiri? Sudah siap mental belum? Jangan-jangan kau malah kabur duluan."

"Enak saja. Kali ini—aku memang berniat untuk pulang kok. Aku tahu apa yang harus aku tebus untuk kesalahanku dulu."

"Hmm—Sasuke Kun ini sudah dewasa rupanya," Naruto nyengir.

"Usuratonkachi!!! Sekali lagi kau panggil aku 'Kun', kuhajar kau!!"

"…._ Apanya yang dewasa. Siapapun yang melihat pasti menganggap kalian ini masih bocah_," Itachi pasrah saja melihat tingkah 2 pemuda sebaya itu, "Sasuke, kemari sebentar," panggilnya.

Sasuke pun menurut.

"Bagaimana sharingan mu?" tanya Itachi.

"…. Terkadang masih terasa panas. Tapi aku bisa atasi," kata Sasuke. Dia baru tahu kalau ternyata kakaknya itu telah mentransfer Jutsu Amaterasu yang telah disempurnakannya, "mata Niisan sendiri bagaimana?"

Itachi tersenyum tipis, "tidak masalah. Kehilangan Amaterasu tidak membuat sharingan ku mati fungsi. Wajahmu jangan seperti itu, membuatku tidak enak hati!!" Itachi lagi-lagi menyentuhkan kedua jarinya pada kening Sasuke.

Sasuke merengut sambil mengusap keningnya, tapi biar begitu—dia merasa senang sekali.

"Sebentar lagi kita berangkat," Itachi bersuara cukup keras untuk mengumpulkan seluruh anggota tim dadakan itu, "sekali lagi kita matangkan rencana!!"

Naruto dan yang lain pun berkumpul di dekat Itachi yang menjadi otak pergerakan ini.

"Kabar terakhir yang didapat Kisame, Pein saat ini sudah berada di wilayah Konoha, dan seperti yang kalian tahu, dia memiliki 6 tubuh. Karin—dengan kemampuanmu mendeteksi chakra, aku minta bantuanmu melacak keberadaan 6 Pein itu."

Karin mengangguk, "akan aku lakukan," katanya mantap sambil melirik Sasuke.

"Sasuke dan Jugo, kalian berdua bertugas untuk mengawasi sisa anggota Akatsuki, yang jelas Madara pun akan ada di sana."

Sasuke dan Jugo mengangguk.

"Kisame dan Suigetsu bergerak dengan Karin sebagai back up untukku dan Naruto yang akan menerobos langsung dalam desa. Aku yakin saat kita tida di Konoha—pertempuran pasti sudah terjadi," Itachi memandang semua yang ada disana, "Pein—adalah shinobi yang mengerikan. Dia memiliki mata Rinengan, yang disebut-sebut sebagai asal dari seluruh Ninjutsu yang ada saat ini. Bahkan sharingan hanya sekedar mainan dihadapan mata itu.

Jika kalian bertemu dengan Pein yang manapun, aku minta kalian lari dan bergabung dengan yang lain. Menghadapinya satu lawan satu sama saja seperti memintanya membunuh kita."

"—Jika Pein sekuat itu—apa Konoha bisa bertahan?" tanya Karin.

"Kuharap begitu. Memang dengan pertahanan Konoha saat ini akan sangat sulit mengantisipasi kedatangan Pein, tapi Naruto sudah meminta bantuan pada pihak Suna. Dan aku yakin saat ini shinobi Suna pun sudah berada di Konoha," jelas Itachi.

"Meminta bantuan Suna? Bagaimana bisa?" Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan heran.

"Jangan heran—aku punya koneksi khusus dengan Kazekage. Kau pasti kaget, nanti, Sasuke Kun!!" Naruto tersenyum sedikit bangga.

Sasuke cuma bisa memandang sebal pada teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Kita pakai ini untuk berkomunikasi," Itachi mengeluarkan 3 buah wireless, "aku, Sasuke dan Karin yang akan memakainya. Jika situasi tidak bisa kalian kendalikan lagi, segera berkumpul di tempat Sasuke!"

Semua mengangguk.

"Kita berangkat sekarang!!"

#

"Itachi San—obatnya!!" Naruto memberikan beberapa butir obat pada Itachi, "ini kesempatan terakhir meminum obat, Itachi San jangan mulai memaksakan diri lagi, ya?!"

Itachi meminum obat itu, "ini pertarungan penentuan, kalau tidak berusaha semaksimal mungkin, semua bisa jadi percuma."

Naruto cemberut, "selalu saja alasan itu!!"

Itachi memberikan sebuah kecupan lembut untuk Naruto, "kau juga harus berusaha sebisamu, asal tidak mulai hilang kendali lagi."

Naruto mengangguk, "aku sudah latihan keras—aku tidak akan kalah. Lebih tepatnya aku tidak mau kalah!!"

Itachi lumayan kesusahan menahan tawa melihat wajah Naruto yang super serius itu, tapi dia tahu ini bukan saatnya untuk menggoda Naruto, "—bagus kalau kau semangat begitu. Boleh kalau mau mengamuk habis-habisan, tapi ingat—kau harus memperhatikan sekelilingmu!!"

"OK!!"

Malam itu mereka beristirahat sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ke Konoha yang berjarak 1 hari lagi. Kisame—seperti biasa, menghilang entah kemana. Sasuke dan timnya duduk mengelilingi api unggun yang menghangatkan mereka dari dinginnya malam itu.

Lalu tiba-tiba mereka semua merasakan kehadiran seseorang di dekat mereka, Naruto langsung berdiri, tapi rasa tegangnya langsung hilang dan berganti dengan rasa senang begitu melihat siapa yang datang,

"Gaara!!" sambutnya ceria pada sosok Kazekage muda itu, "kaget aku. Kenapa ada disini?" dia langsung mendekati Gaara.

"—Seperti permintaanmu, aku mengirimkan beberapa kompi pasukan ke Konoha. Karena aku luang—aku menyusul," jelas Gaara, "tadi aku bertemu rekanmu, dia menunjukkanku tempat ini."

"Ketemu Kii Chan? Pasti dia lagi berburu lagi. Dasar ga bisa diem."

Itachi ikut menghampiri Gaara, "sepertinya kondisimu sudah pulih sepenuhnya."

"Begitulah. Aku juga sudah mulai bisa menggunakan chakra ku sendiri," ujar Gaara. Kemudian dia memandang 4 orang di dekat api unggun, "dia itu 'kan…."

Naruto mengangguk, "dia Sasuke. Sekarang—urusan Itachi San dan Sasuke sudah beres, dan yang jadi prioritas utama kami saat ini adalah menuju ke Konoha."

"Aku tahu itu, makanya aku menyusul kalian. Menurut laporan dari Anbu Suna, gerakan Akatsuki mulai tampak jelas di Konoha," ujar Gaara, "kedua kakakku sudah lebih dulu ke Konoha. Harusnya mereka tiba malam ini."

Naruto melongo.

Gaara keheranan, "—ada yang salah?"

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya dan langsung menggeleng, "e—enggak…. Cuma kageet…. Kamu punya saudara?"

Itachi menepuk kepala Naruto, "bukan waktunya bicara santai begitu, 'kan?"

"—Aku tahu. Tapi tetap aja aku kaget," Naruto memandang Gaara, "kita bicara hal itu nanti saja, ya?! Sekarang—kau ikut kami ke Konoha 'kan?"

Gaara mengangguk, "seperti kataku tadi."

"Bagus!! Dengan begini kesempatan kita makin besar, iya 'kan Itachi San?"

Itachi setuju dengan Naruto, "sekarang lebih baik kita istirahat sebentar lagi sebelum meneruskan perjalanan."

Dan mereka semua pun berkumpul mengelilingi api unggun. Saat itu Naruto menyeret Gaara dan mempertemukannya dengan Sasuke,

"Ini nih—Kazekage yang aku bilang kemarin dulu itu," seru Naruto.

Sejenak Sasuke diam dan mengamati sosok yang sepertinya tidak asing itu, "kamu—Gaara?" dia mengenalinya dari mata kehijauan yang dulu sempat membuatnya merinding ketakutan, "kau—Kazekage?"

"Dengan sedikit keberuntungan," kata Gaara, "tidak kusangka aku bertemu kalian dalam situasi seperti ini," dia melirik Naruto yang sedang bingung dengan tali topengnya yang membelit.

"—Terlalu rumit untuk dibicarakan," kata Sasuke.

Dan usai istirahat, mereka semua pun mulai bersiap untuk melakukan sisa perjalanan mereka menuju ke Konoha.

"Jadi—untuk mengantisipasi gerakan Akatsuki, Gaara bergerak sendiri dan bergabung dengan pihak Suna," ujar Itachi yang menjelaskan susunan rencana mereka, "jika seluruh sisa anggota Akatsuki menuju ke Konoha—peperangan besar tidak akan terelakkan."

"Apapun yang terjadi, terjadi saja, pusing kalau dipikirkan terus," kata Naruto sambil membenahi tempat senjatanya.

"Heh—sifatmu itu sama sekali tidak berubah," Sasuke menyandangkan pedangnya di pinggang.

"Bawel!!"

Semua sudah kebal dengan tingkah 2 pemuda yang mirip kucing dan anjing itu, karenanya tidak ada yang mau repot-repot melerai mereka. Selesai persiapan, mereka semua pun langsung melesat secepat yang mereka bisa menuju ke Konoha yang berada dalam bahaya besar.

#

Perkiraan terburuk mereka terbukti, begitu mereka sampai—pertempuran sudah dimulai. Asap membumbung tinggi dari kobaran api yang tampak jelas di wilayah desa itu.

"Kita berpisah disini," Itachi memasang wirelessnya, "sampai nanti…."

Dan kelompok itu pun berpencar sesuai dengan kesepakatan mereka. Gaara melesat terlebih dahulu dan menghilang di antara deru pertempuran.

"Kau sudah siap, Naruto?" tanya Itachi pada pemuda di sebelahnya.

Naruto memandang Itachi jengkel dari balik topengnya, "mau tanya itu terus? Emang ga ada pertanyaan lain apa?"

"Bukannya apa—aku cuma takut kau lepas kendali nanti," Itachi membelai lembut kepala Naruto.

Naruto mendengus, "kan aku bilang—yang terjadi ya terjadi saja. Kenapa harus dipikir? Sekarang—aku cuma mau menghajar si Pein itu karena sudah berani mengacau di Konoha!!"

Itachi tersenyum, "kita buat dia kapok, ya?!"

Naruto mengangguk mantap, setelahnya—mereka berdua pun melesat ke hadapan sosok Pein yang berdiri angkuh diantara para shinobi Konoha yang sudah kepayahan…

#

#

Pein, sang pemimpin Akatsuki memandang bengis pada sosok yang tertindih reruntuhan sebuah gedung. Sosok berambut keperakan dan satu mata sharingan itu sudah pasrah pada apa yang akan terjadi. Terlebih saat Pein mengambil sebuah paku dari tanah dan dengan chakra miliknya—dia menjadikan paku tajam itu sebagai senjatanya. Meluncur cepat tepat ke arah kepalanya….

TRANG!!!!

Besi kecil tajam itu terpental oleh sabetan sebuah pedang. Kini Naruto dan Itachi berdiri di hadapan Pein.

"Belum waktunya untuk bersantai 'kan—-Kakashi Sensei?!" kata Naruto dari balik topengnya.

"Bantu dia!" kata Itachi tanpa melepas pandangannya dari sosok Pein.

Naruto pun membantu Kakashi keluar dari reruntuhan itu. Didera sakit dan lelah yang luar biasa, Kakashi masih sempat memandang sosok shinobi yang telah menghilang dari bumi Konoha, Uchiha Itachi….

"—Itachi…. Akhirnya kau menunjukkan dimana posisimu yang sebenarnya," ucap Pein, "Madara sudah memperingatkan tentang kedokmu ini."

Kakashi tertegun mendengar sebuah nama yang harusnya sudah terkubur dalam-dalam di sejarah hitam Konoha. Uchiha Madara…. Yang disebut-sebut sebagai shinobi terkuat sepanjang sejarah klan Uchiha.

"Sensei bawa yang lain pergi dari sini," kata Naruto.

Kakashi memandang sosok bertopeng yang menolongnya, "kau ini—siapa?"

Naruto tersenyum, "Sensei akan tahu nanti, tapi tidak sekarang," katanya, "kami akan mengurus sisa disini, bawa yang lain menjauh."

Mengerti benar kondisi tubuhnya yang sudah over limit Kakashi pun mundur dari arena pertarungan dan membawa teman-temannya yang lain.

Lalu Naruto kembali ke sisi Itachi, "kita mulai sekarang?"

Itachi mengangguk, dan mereka berdua pun langsung menyerang Pein bersamaan. Pertarungan itu menjadi penentu akhir dari konflik terselubung di Konoha ini….

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

OXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Itachi San!!" Naruto meraih tubuh Itachi yang limbung kehabisan tenaga. Mereka jatuh berlutut di tanah yang menghitam karena darah. Itachi terbatuk dan memuntahkan darah hitam, "Itachi San, bertahanlah!!"

"Niisan!!" Sasuke datang bersama Kisame, Karin, Suigetsu dan Jugo. Tak lama Gaara pun menghampiri mereka.

Itachi berdiri dan bertumpu pada badan Naruto, "aku tidak apa—hanya lelah saja…." Itachi memandang nanar pada 5 jasad yang tergeletak mati di sekitar tempat mereka bertarung tadi. Lalu dia memandangi semua yang ada di depannya, terluka parah… tapi mereka bernafas. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Itachi.

Setelah itu, mendadak tempat itu sudah dipenuhi oleh shinobi Konoha yang merasa heran dengan kedatangan sekelompok shinobi yang tahu-tahu membantai para Akatsuki yang sudah memporak-porandakan desa mereka. Bahkan disana pun hadir sosok Tsunade, sang Godaime Hokage. Wanita berwajah cantik itu pun menghampiri Itachi cs yang babak belur.

"Uchiha Itachi—Uchiha Sasuke…." Katanya pada 2 sisa dari klan Uchiha itu, "kalian—kembali ke Konoha…."

Lalu dibelakang Hokage wanita itu muncullah wajah-wajah yang dirindukan Naruto. Ada Sakura, yang kini tumbuh jadi gadis yang cantik, lalu teman-temannya di akademi, ada Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Kiba dan anjingnya Akamaru, Hinata, Shino, dan 3 Senpai dari tim Gai, Neji, Ten Ten dan Lee. Orang terakhir yang Naruto lihat membuat airmatanya menetes tanpa kendali.

Sosok seorang pria yang begitu menyayanginya sejak dulu, melindunginya—menjaganya. Sosok pengganti orang tua bagi Naruto, "…. Iruka Sensei…." dia pun akhirnya melepaskan topeng rubah yang semenjak tadi menyembunyikan identitasnya.

Semua yang berkerumun di sana terkejut melihat siapa yang berada di balik sosok itu. Mata biru dan rambut pirang yang mereka kira telah pergi entah kemana, kini kembali ke hadapan mereka. Sosok yang dulu mereka cela keberadaannya—kini kembali untuk melindungi mereka….

"Naruto!!"

Pemuda itu membiarkan tubuhnya bersandar pada pelukan Iruka yang sangat dia rindukan. Sentuhan sayang dari seseorang yang begitu dia hormati, "akhirnya kau pulang…." Suara Iruka terdengar serak. Lalu pria berambut hitam panjang itu melepaskan Naruto dan memandang wajah dewasa yang ada di hadapannya, "kau sudah remaja sekarang," Iruka memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

"Aku tidak kan jadi anak-anak selamanya 'kan, Sensei?"

Mencegah kerumunan makin banyak, Tsunade pun memerintahkan yang berkepentingan untuk menuju ke gedung akademi dan bicara dalam kantornya. Dia juga memerintahkan yang lain untuk mengurus kekacauan di seluruh penjuru desa.

Maka Naruto, Itachi, Kisame, Gaara, Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu, Jugo, Iruka, Kakashi dan Sakura mengikuti Hokage wanita itu. Di dalam ruangan yang terselamatkan dari amukan perang itu, Itachi pun menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya dia rencanakan. Mulai dari pembantaian klannya sendiri—hingga rahasia antara Tetua Danzo dan keberadaan Madara. Tsunade terkejut mendengar semua itu. Tapi—saat ini perseteruan antara klan Senju dan Uchiha usai sudah. Tsunade pun mengeluarkan perintah penangkapan Danzo dan pembubaran 'NE' yang menjadi pasukan Danzo untuk melakukan kudeta….

"Itachi San… obatnya," Naruto merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan beberapa butir pil berwarna hitam. Itachi meminum obat itu sekaligus, "masih sakit?" tanyanya cemas.

Itachi tersenyum pada Naruto, "sudah baikan," katanya.

"Ternyata Itachi San sedang sakit, kenapa memaksakan diri untuk bertarung?" tanya Gaara.

"Hah—kau suruh dia diam sementara ada pertarungan menarik dihadapan matanya, sampai kiamat juga tidak akan terjadi," Kisame menyeringai, "setelah ini aku bisa tenang menunggumu pulih dan membayar hutangku."

Gaara memandang heran, "hutang?"

Lagi-lagi Kisame memperlihatkan deretan gigi tajamnya, "ya—dia mempermalukan aku saat dia pertama masuk dalam Akatsuki. Sebenarnya dia bisa dengan mudah mengalahkan aku, tapi dia malah mengampuni nyawaku."

Gaara tidak bereaksi sementara Naruto cuma tersenyum saja. Saat itu, dia melihat kalau Iruka tengah memandangnya. Naruto jadi canggung sendiri hingga akhirnya Itachi menepuk pundaknya,

"Bicaralah padanya, kau pasti kangen 'kan?"

Naruto diam sebentar, ragu—tapi toh akhirnya dia mengangguk, "baiklah—aku… kesana dulu, ya?"

Kisame mengacak-acak rambut Naruto, "kau jadi anak manis begini aneh tau!! Sana, jangan sok jual mahal."

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya dan langsung meninggalkan sofa tempat Itachi duduk.

Kisame terkekeh, "dia itu tetap saja menarik untuk digoda," katanya.

Itachi menghela nafas, "kalau dia ngamuk lagi aku ga mau tanggung akibatnya," lalu dia pun memandang pada Naruto yang menghampiri Iruka dan Kakashi yang berdiri dekat jendela. Lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada adiknya yang sedang bicara dengan Sakura. Dia tersenyum lega, "_akhirnya semua usai…_"

#

"Kau jadi kuat sekali, Naruto. Siapa yang melatihmu?" tanya Kakashi.

"Tentu saja Itachi San yang melatihku. Kii Chan juga. Aku yang sekarang tidak bisa diremehkan lho, Sensei!!" Naruto tersenyu PD.

"Kau yang mampu menghadapi Pein itu memang bukan bocah yang bisa aku remehkan lagi," kata Kakashi yang sepertinya sudah mulai pulih staminanya.

"Tapi—aku heran, bagaimana bisa kau pada akhirnya bersama dengan Itachi?" tanya Iruka heran.

Naruto teringat lagi saat pertama dia bertemu dengan Itachi. Saat itu dia berjalan 2 hari 2 malam meninggalkan Konoha. Diambang kesadarannya yang tipis akibat rasa lelah yang luar biasa, Naruto merasakan seseorang memeluknya dengan lembut, melindunginya—-dan Naruto berpikir…. 'Inilah rumahku'….

"Itachi San berjasa besar untukku. Tanpa dia aku tidak akan hidup sampai sekarang," Naruto tersenyum, "untuk itu juga aku memutuskan untuk menyerahkan jiwa dan raga ini hanya untuknya."

Kedua shinobi dewasa itu bengong memandang Naruto.

"Ya—aku dan Itachi San… bukan sekedar rekan tim atau kakak beradik," katanya riang seakan siswa akademi yang bahagia karena ujiannya mendapat nilai A.

#

#

#

Satu minggu berlalu sejak pertempuran maut itu. Kondisi di Konoha mulai normal kembali dan pembangunan mulai berjalan. Selama masa itu, Tsunade memperbaiki habis-habisan sistem pemerintahan di Konoha. Dibantu oleh Gaara yang ternyata bisa dengan tenangnya menghadapi sifat rekan kerjanya yang meledak-ledak itu.

Sementara para 'pejabat' sibuk dengan urusan pemerintahan, Naruto cs menyempatkan diri untuk berziarah ke makam ayah dan ibunya juga ke pemakaman keluarga Uchiha. Disana, Sasuke menunjukkan sikap dewasa dengan berkata pada Itachi,

"Biar sebenci apapun Niisan pada ayah, ibu dan anggota klan yang lain, tapi Niisan tidak bisa begitu saja mengingkari darah Uchiha yang mengalir dalam tubuh kita. Karenanya—mulai sekarang dan seterusnya, aku yang akan mengembalikan kejayaan nama Uchiha seperti dulu."

Dengan ucapan Sasuke itu, Itachi merasa bersyukur dia memilih untuk bertahan hidup meski menanggung dosa masa lalu yang tidak akan terhapus dengan mudah. Dan sejak kembalinya mereka ke Konoha, semua memutuskan untuk tinggal di wilayah Uchiha. Meski bukan di rumah Itachi dan Sasuke. Masih berat untuk mereka menapak dalam rumah yang menjadi awal petaka itu. Mereka pun memilih sebuah rumah yang sudah kosong sejak dahulu.

Setelah melakukan pembersihan dan merombakan ulang, rumah tua itu menjadi layak untuk ditinggali. Dan kini—Itachi, Naruto, Sasuke, Kisame, Suigetsu dan Jugo tinggal di satu rumah, sementara Karin, dengan sedikit terpaksa harus tinggal bersama Sakura. Dua gadis yang jatuh hati pada Sasuke itu memulai perang dingin yang membuat para cowok mundur teratur dan tidak mau ikut campur.

"Akhirnya—2 cewek berisik itu pergi juga," Suigetsu duduk di tatami.

Jugo duduk di koridor luar dan bercengkrama dengan burung-burung kecil yang mendadak berkumpul di sekelilingnya.

"Konoha makin ramai saja nih," Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di tatami, "Kii Chan juga bakal tetap disini 'kan? Seperti Suigetsu dan Jugo?"

Kisame mengangkat bahunya, "yah—setidaknya sampai Itachi San sembuh benar, aku akan bergentayangan dulu di Konoha ini."

"Yee—emang setan? Bergentayangan…." Naruto melirik jam dinding, "Gaara lamaaa…." Keluhnya.

"Jelas saja, biar bagaimana dia itu Kage, mana mungkin punya waktu luang yang banyak, Usuratonkachi!!"

Naruto melompat duduk dan mendelik pada Sasuke, "jangan panggil aku Usuratonkachi, baka Sasuke!!"

Sebelum terjadi perang dunia yang kesekian kali, Itachi menarik tangan Naruto, "yak—bertengkarnya ditunda dulu. Masa iya sih kalian masih punya tenaga untuk berkelahi."

Naruto cemberut dan memalingkan wajahnya dengan kesal, "baka Sasuke!!" gerutunya. Tapi kejengkelan Naruto tidak berlangsung lama, karena terdengar ketukan dari pintu depan rumah besar itu, "aku yang buka!!" Naruto melompat berdiri dan bergegas keluar dari ruangan tempat mereka ngumpul.

"GAARA!!" Naruto membuka pintu itu dengan semangat dan membuat 3 orang yang ada di balik pintu itu sedikit terkejut. Naruto nyengir melihat Gaara datang bersama kedua kakaknya, Temari dan Kankurou yang dikenalnya sehari setelah mereka kembali ke Konoha, "aku sudah menunggumu."

Naruto mempersilahkan 3 bersaudara itu untuk masuk dan menuju ke tempat yang lain masih berbincang santai. Bertambah banyak orang berkumpul di rumah itu membuat suasana makin menyenangkan buat Naruto, kini—dia benar-benar sudah 'pulang'….

#

"Aku capeeek," Naruto merebahkan diri di futon yang tergelar rapi di tatami kamar yang ditempati mereka berdua.

"Jelas saja capek, seharian kau tidak bisa diam," Itachi duduk di sebelah Naruto dan menngusap kepala pemuda itu, "istirahatlah, besok masih banyak hal yang harus kita lakukan."

Naruto tiba-tiba saja nyengir jahil, "ga mau tidur ah. Aku mau nagih hutang ke Itachi San."

"Hutang? Kapan aku berhutang padamu?"

"'Kan—katanya Itachi San mau kasih hadiah ke aku kalau misi ini sukses."

"Hmm? Masa iya aku janji begitu? Aku tidak ingat."

Naruto terkikik, "emang enggak. Aku aja yang mau," katanya.

Itachi tersenyum, "kau ini memang selalu saja ada akal untuk menggoda imanku," dia melepas ikatan rambutnya dan membiarkan helai panjang itu jatuh di pundaknya, "sekarang—aku bisa memelukmu dengan tenang…."

Naruto memejamkan matanya saat bibir Itachi menyentuh bibirnya. Sejenak keduanya menikmati kebersamaan mereka….

Lalu Itachi pun melepaskan kancing piyama Naruto dan melepaskan yukata tidurnya sendiri. Kini tidak ada lagi penghalang diantara mereka. Naruto memejamkan matanya saat Itachi membisikkan namanya dengan begitu lembut.

Lirih Naruto mendesah saat dia merasakan dirinya perlahan melebur dalam kesatuannya bersama Itachi. Jemarinya tenggelam di rambut hitam Itachi yang tergerai di pundaknya yang kini basah oleh keringat…. Erangan dan desahan Naruto berubah menjadi jeritan kecil saat sensasi yang luar biasa meledak dalam tubuhnya. Dipeluknya erat tubuh Itachi dan membiarkan dirinya terbawa oleh kehangatan yang ditawarkan Itachi.

"Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya…. Aku tidak akan pernah pergi lagi dari sini," Naruto memandang Itachi, "tidak akan lagi."

Itachi mengusap pipi Naruto, "ya—aku juga. Saat ini… dan untuk selamanya…. Inilah rumah kita."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ending Se-Ending-Endingnya XD

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Okeh, saia tidak akan berpanjang lebar *halah*.

Read

Review

Pokonya ditunggu apapun komentar anda sekalian

*\\(\(^\(^0\(^0^\(^0^)/^0^)/0^)/^)/)//*

H U R R A Y ! ! !


End file.
